


Meditation

by Squeah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Obitine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeah/pseuds/Squeah
Summary: Obi Wan's meditation has a rude interruption.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Satine Kryze, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Meditation

"What are you doing?" 

The question pulling him out of his deep concentration briefly.

"Mediating, my love." He spoke softly. Even without the force he could feel her presence close to him, observing carefully.  
"I've had a lot on my mind lately, considering everything."

"Like what?" She moved further into the room. He listened to the soft steps of her bare feet on hardwood, closer to him.

"Well.." He started, smiling slightly as she stood beside him.  
"The war to begin with. Anakin, Ahsoka and their training. The future. And of course you."

"What about me?" She began circling him.

"How much I love you and why you ever loved a fool like me." Chuckling lightly as she stopped behind him. 

"I must also be a fool then." Playfully running her hand through his hair.

"We're both fools, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Now." Straightening himself out to sit upright again.  
"I must return to my meditation." Silence settling in the room again as he sunk back into his own mind, allowing everything to flow freely. She stood behind him still, but the two were so used to each other he paid it no mind, well adjusted to the feeling of her around him as they sat in the peace and quiet. 

He was not adjusted however to the sudden hands holding his shoulders and steadily moving down his chest, a warmth pressing against his back that made him tense slightly. His brows furrowing slightly as he tried to maintain his focus.

"Satine?"

"Hmm?" Her breath close to his ear. 

"What are you doing?"

"Observing." Pressing the side of her head against his as her hand carefully slid under his shirt, stroking lightly.

"I'm trying to focus.." His eyes closing tighter, he knew if he looked at her he'd lost immediately. Determined not to let her get under his skin he tried to push out any current thoughts he was having, his hands clenching slightly. However his confidence in his abilities wavered slightly as she pressed herself tight to his back, placing small, slow kisses over his jaw. 

"..Satine?" His voice small as he tensed further.

"Yes dear?" Whispering as she moved further down his neck, more deliberate now.

"What are you wearing?" 

"My dressing gown."

He swallowed hard, "...And?"

"And nothing else." She lifted the bottom of his shirt, lightly stroking his hips and stomach as she pulled herself closer to him. 

His hands balled into fists on his knees as his face tightened, his lips pressing into a fine line as a drop of sweat began to form on his brow. He would not give in. He was a Jedi master, iron willed and unbreakable. Or so he told himself as she brought herself in front of him, straddling his legs in her thighs and lifting his arms around her waist, pushing down against him she pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, dragging her tongue over his lips, grinning at how his face reddened and scrunched further. 

"Obi Wan ~" Humming against his neck.  
"Touch me." She commanded, pushing his hands against her ass. Hesitantly he opened his fists and wrapped them around her, kneading gently before gripping greedily, shutting his eyes tighter at her small gasp. He wouldn't break. He refused to let her win, to get the satisfaction of pushing him over, too often she got the better of him. He would stay strong, as long as he could. 

The gentle brush of her skin against him sent shockwaves through him, his breathing catching as he noticed her hips slowly rolling against him. He began grinding his teeth hard, running every boring senate discussion through his head as he tried furiously to ignore her, even thinking of Anakin or the Chancellor barely worked to distract him.

"Look at me." Cupping his face as his hands absentmindedly moved over her. He shook his head in her hands, clenching his jaw tighter,  
"Obi Wan." Her voice growing stern as she tugged his hair lightly, but still he shook his head, eyes closed tight. 

"I'm meditating." He tried to sound firm, but it came out cracked as it caught in his throat, unaware of his hands pressing harder into her gentle skin he swallowed and tried to clear his throat.  
"Stop distracting me.." 

He sucked in a sharp breath as her fingers began running under the waistband of his trousers, trying to suppress a groan as her hand slid lower painfully slowly. He fought hard to maintin his composure, trying to deny he was fighting a losing battle. 

"Satine -" 

"Yes, my love?" Her hand stopping abruptly he jerked slightly towards her. 

Finally his eyes snapped open as he stared at her, a sly grin plastered across her face. Moving quickly he lifted her and laid her down on the floor, crawling over her he roughly kissed her chest and face, pressing their lips together hard before pulling back to look her over. 

"Admitting defeat?" She grinned up at him, draping her arms over his neck.

"I will do no such thing. I just believe you need.." He cocked a brow at her, smiling wickedly,  
"A lesson in patience." 

"Then teach me."


End file.
